I'm Still Here
I'm Still Here from Follies is featured in Bash, the fifteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt. Kurt performs this for his mid-winter critique, and Kurt's dad and friends are there to support him, especially after his incident from before. Lyrics Kurt: Good times and bad times I've seen them all And my dear, I'm still here Plush velvet sometimes Sometimes just pretzels and beer But I'm here Oh, I've stuffed the dailies in my shoes Strummed ukuleles, I've sung the blues Seen all my dreams disappear But I'm here I've slept in shanties Guest of the W.P.A. But I'm here I danced in my scanties Three bucks a night was the pay But I'm here Oh, I've stood on bread lines with the best Watched while the headlines did the rest In the depression was I depressed? Nowhere near I met a big financier And I'm here I've gotten through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover Gee, that was fun and a half When you've been through Herbert and J. Edgar Hoover Anything else is a laugh Oh, I've been through Reno I've been through Beverly Hills And I'm here Reefers and vino Rest cures, religion, and pills But I'm here I've been called a 'Pinko', commie tool Got through it stinko by my pool I should've gone to an acting school Well, that seems clear Oh, still someone said, "She's sincere" So I'm here Black sable one day Next day it goes into hock But I'm here Top billing Monday Tuesday you're touring in stock But I'm here First, you're another sloe-eyed vamp Then someone's mother, then you're camp And then you career from career Hey, to career I'm almost through my memoirs And I'm here I've gotten through "Hey, lady, aren't you whoozis? Wow, what a looker you were" Or better yet "Sorry, I thought you were whoozis. Whatever happened to her?" Good times and bum times I've seen 'em all And I'm still here Plush velvet sometimes Sometimes just pretzels and beer But I'm here I've run the gamut, A to Z Three cheers and dammit, c'est la vie I got through all of last year And I'm here Lord knows, at least I've been there And I'm here Look who's here I'm still here Kurt Hummel is here Whoo, yeah Trivia *This is Kurt's first, and only, solo in Season Five. **This is also his final solo in the series. *Kevin is absent for this performance, so they used an Artie stand-in. *Shirley MacLaine sung this song in the movie Postcards from the Edge. Errors *When Kurt lays his jacket down on the piano, it's almost at the edge of it. However, when he stands on the piano, the jacket's visibly further to the other side. Gallery Tumblr n3qqtsUsAm1rab3tyo3 500.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n3qst3AEAi1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr n3qpmcpGFE1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n3qpmcpGFE1ttl4edo1 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o5 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5qhfxNXc41s12hw5o2 r1 250.gif I'm still here.png Kurt i'm still here 8.gif Kurt i'm still here 6.gif Kurt i'm still here 5.gif Kurt i'm still here 4.gif Kurt i'm still here 3.gif Kurt i'm still here 2.gif Kurt i'm still here 1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Bash (EP)